An employer may purchase workers' compensation insurance for employees. For example, an insurance company may evaluate the number of employees who work for the employer along with their salaries and calculate a worker's compensation insurance premium to be paid by the employer. Note that employees may also be interested in other types of insurance (e.g., accidental death or accidental disability insurance). These other types of insurance, however, are not connected to the employer's workers compensation insurance policy. As a result, multiple parties associated with the employer may need to be involved with the purchase and/or offering of insurance products (e.g., both a human resources manager and a risk manager). This can increase the administrative overhead associated with the education, enrollment, etc. of the insurance policies. Moreover, because different types insurance policies might be associated with similar occurrences (e.g., when an employee is injured at work as compared to when an employee is injured at home), different claims processing experiences, back-to-work programs, etc. can be required, and such an approach can be confusing for employees.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate a workers' compensation program along with supplemental bundled insurance policies automated, efficient, and accurate manner.